bloody_painterfandomcom-20200213-history
Piercing Silence
Samuel did not have many privileges. His parents were embarrassed of him, and made him work on the farm and chores through most of the day. According to them, he had little to no potential, as he was left-handed, mentally deficient, and socially unskilled. Surprisingly, he was strong and tall, unlike his parents. They did not send him to school, as it was not an obligation.The parents only seemed to laze and get drunk. His parents were stupid, but Samuel was very different. Samuel was now thirteen, and became an autistic savant as a result of falling off a horse at seven years of age. He unraveled his gained ability when he read a math book he stole, and understood it with unfathomable complexity, and made incredible equations. He realized this when he only needed to read the large book for fifteen minutes. When his parents went to bed, Samuel decided to sneak into the nearby school. Rarely had he done this, but had a strong desire to do so tonight. The travel was uncomfortable, but by no means long. The path was very dark, and Samuel’s face pale. He started to crawl, his legs became very tired for no deductible reason. A shock of fatigue had filled his lower body. He arrived, and immediately spectated the room. There were desks, books, a chalkboard, and a lonely, high chair next to the chalkboard. It looked misplaced and clashed with the room immensely, yet Samuel took advantage of the convenience presented to him and lifted himself upon the chair. It was almost as if he was expected. He had his math book in his hand, and wrote with the other. Refreshing himself upon his own mathematical conundrums, he practiced solving equations on the board. Afterwards, he began making his own complex equations. Enjoyment filled his mind as he did so. As he looked back, all the desks were gone. The room from black to pitch-black, and cold to freezing. He felt and extreme coldness inside himself for a fraction of a second, and began compulsively writing on the board. While writing, he started to bleed from his entire body. His eyes turned to white, and skin to near black. He did not do mathematics, but instead wrote strange, indecipherable symbols. He wrote till the board was filled of bloodied symbols, then felt a sharp pain run through his body. His upper-half was immediately fatigued as a result, and he fell to the floor. He shook violently on the cold floor while blood profusely spilled from his entire body. His vision became black, and he witnessed a piercing silence shortly after. ***** Samuel awoke, but it was more than a simple gain of consciousness. He felt revived, as if he was reborn. The blood remained in the school, but not upon his own person. He was spectacularly clean, and half-transparent. His skin had returned from black to pale white, but his eyes were still completely white. He was not scared of the realization that he had died, but rather embraces it. The time was near midnight, and Samuel traveled back to his parents’ house. He collected wood, kindle, and sticks along the way. The travel back was comfortable this time, and he felt an incredible energy as he traveled. His parents were still awake, as he could see through the window. They were blatantly drunk, and lazily read the recent newspapers in their side-by-side seats. Samuel hated his parents sober, but more when they were drinking. Samuel proceeded to situate the kindling and and wood behind the house, and produced a fire. The powerful wind of the night carried the fire to the whole back of the house. His parents were sleeping, and very intoxicated. There was no chance they would wake until the fire was closer. Samuel walked inside the house, and now the fire was very close to his parents. They awoke to nearby flames, and Samuel sadistically smiling and laughing at them. They screamed, and were too fatigued and drunk to run. The parents held each other in fright, screaming at the present situation. Samuel watched as the fire circularly engulfed them all, as he brilliantly engineered to do. Samuel now stood inside the fire, watching as the parents realized their inevitable demise. The screaming was even more intense, and Samuel’s laughter louder. Their bodies burnt and melted, and the screams ceased. Afterwards, the same piercing silence seemed to fill the room. Category:Madness Category:Creepypasta